Fairly ODD Tales: Caperucito Nero
by SirenaLoreley
Summary: Versión DMC del popular cuento de hadas. Cuidado, Nero, el Lobo te quiere comer...! Shonen ai - DantexNero.


Hola a todos de nuevo!! Acá estoy otra vez, molestando XD gracias a los/las que postean reviews, me impulsan a seguir desvariando XDDD  
Hoy traigo una historia que acabo de terminar (por lo que puede tener muchos errores, especialmente argumentales), y quiero postear antes de irme de viaje (vuelvo en una semana, así que espero poder subir otras historias entonces). La idea de este relato en particular salió más por hacer algo cómico (o ridículo, ustedes juzgarán) con los personajes de DMC4… un Cuento de Hadas Yaoi!!

No creo necesario aclarar qué cuento es XDDD… tampoco diré el rol que interpreta cada personaje porque eso se deducirá del cuento mismo. Obviamente, esto queda fuera de cualquier línea argumental coherente, por lo que hay que tomarla como lo que es: un spin-off, o mejor dicho, una parodia.  
He estado pensando en subir otras historias, también Dante/Nero, pero tirando más a un M Rate (o sea, situaciones explícitas); pero no me animo XD… ustedes dirán, si quieren leer algo de acción YAOI candente entre nuestros protagonistas, me lo dicen (tampoco quiero traumar a nadie XDDD).

Advertencias? No muchas… esta es una historia SHONEN AI, lo más 'fuerte' que van encontrar es un beso entre los dos protagonistas ¬...  
Spoilers? Intenté que no haya ninguno demasiado importante… como la historia es una parodia, no hay nada que pueda spoilearse XD.  
Vocabulario? Sólo dos palabras, comentadas al final del relato.

Y ahora, disfruten!!

**Fairly ODD Tales: El Caperucito Nero**

En algún lugar a orillas del mar, existe un hermoso feudo famoso por sus bellezas arquitectónicas (y la mala suerte de verse siempre atacado por demonios), conocido por el nombre de Fortuna… en este precioso pueblito vive un joven muchacho llamado--

-NERO!! Si vas a salir, ponte la capucha que está lloviznando y no quiero que te engripes!!  
-…ach, Kyrie...

…uhm, bueno, estaba por decir algo semejante a 'caperucito rojo', pero me parece que por el bien del protagonista (y el mío), le dejaremos el nombre de Nero. Dicho joven pertenece a la Orden de la Espada y tiene la misión de cortar en pedacitos a cualquier demonio que atente contra la paz y tranquilidad de los pacíficos habitantes de Fortuna…

…lo que en sí, no habla de 'mucha paz', que digamos…

Pero Nero no tiene ningún problema al respecto, felizmente destazando y machacando hasta hacer polvo a cualquier demonio o criatura que se atreviese a poner siquiera una garra en la ciudad. El muchacho de cabellos plateados y cristalinos ojos celestes es el abanderado en cuanto a la seguridad de los ciudadanos, además de cumplir funciones de policía de tránsito, guardaespaldas, vigilante—

-NEEEROOOOOO, ven que tengo un mensaje para que lleves al Cuartel General!!  
-…grr

…y chico de los mandados.  
Bueno, no todas son rosas para el protagonista…

…ah, y hablando de rosas…

Nero se acercó a Kyrie (su hermana/madre/amiga/etcétera), quien parecía muy emocionada con una carta que estaba leyendo.  
-Nero, mira!! Su Santidad me ha mandado esta Ordenación para ser la Diva en el festival de la Espada, no es grandioso??  
A Nero mucho no le interesaba aquello, pero tratándose de Kyrie estaba dispuesto a fingir que le gustaba hasta el ballet ruso…  
-…ves que te dije, que por qué tenías que hacer la audición? Tienes una excelente voz, Kyrie, nadie canta como tú!! Estarían sordos si te rechazaban…!  
La muchacha de cabellos castaños estaba que bailaba de gusto.  
-…Nero, necesito que le envíes esta carta de respuesta a Su Santidad Sanctus (nota del narrador: es algo… redundante, no?), diciendo que acepto… tiene que llegar hoy mismo, porque el festival se acerca!  
Nero emitió un gruñido, denotando su descontento ante el trabajo que le esperaba… odiaba hacer esos mandados, especialmente si involucraba tener que llegar hasta el Cuartel General, que quedaba del otro lado del Bosque de la Ruina…  
…no era que le molestara el bosque, o los millones de demonios que lo poblaban y que estarían más que contentos por comérselo en ensalada… sino porque…

-…odio tener que ir por el bosque… -refunfuñó, arrastrando los pies y pateando una piedrecilla. Kyrie le miró con condescendencia.  
-…si, ya sé… es porque 'él' está ahora por ahí, verdad..? escuché los rumores…

-…bueno, no es tan malo, pero todo sería cuestión de que lo evites, si le tienes mied—  
-YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO!! –rugió Nero, más para el aire que para su hermana, quien apenas si se rió nerviosamente por la repentina explosión.

…y es que la verdad era que, vagando por el Bosque de la Ruina estaba…  
…EL LOBO—  
…no, perdón…  
…DANTE…!!  
…aunque, si lo pensamos, llamarlo 'lobo' no quedaría fuera de lugar…

Ahora, si ustedes se preguntan por qué es que Dante, nuestro famoso cazador de demonios, está vagando por el Bosque de la Ruina aparentemente sin motivo alguno—

-…ni siquiera sé por qué ese imbécil está aquí!!

…no lo sabemos… con exactitud. Sin embargo, el motivo existe (sino, no estaríamos contando este cuento…).  
Aún refunfuñando, Nero tomó la carta de las manos delicadas de Kyrie, y tras embutirla en su bolsillo se armó con sus confiables Red Queen y Blue Rose, dispuesto a salir. En todo caso, la mejor de sus armas la llevaba siempre consigo (el Devil Bringer), pero no estaban de más las precauciones.  
-Recuerda, Nero… tienes que ir siempre por la luz…!  
-Si, ya sé…  
-…y no te distraigas en el Bosque de la Confusión!!  
-Ya sé, no tienes que repetírmelo…!  
-…y el camino más corto es el que baja en sentido opuest--…!!  
-…bueno, ya me voy!! –anunció, saliendo al trote para evitar recibir más advertencias maternales de parte de su hermanastra.

El camino hacia el Bosque era sencillo… más allá del Palacio Fortuna y el puente, cruzando por las cataratas Foris, se abría un sendero que comunicaba con una selva exuberante (si, lo de 'bosque' es un eufemismo); el lugar estaba plagado de senderos que llevaban a veces a caminos cerrados, peligrosas cornisas o acantilados insalvables… y si eso no era suficiente para decir que era un territorio amenazante, estaba a reventar de criaturas dispuestas a comerse a cualquiera que tuviese la valentía (o poco juicio) de adentrarse apenas un poco en sus dominios.  
Pero Nero estaba acostumbrado a esos paseos por el bosque… precisamente estaba terminando de destazar a un par de Assaults que se le cruzaron por el camino, y se encontraba a orillas de un acantilado, contemplando por dónde avanzar, cuando…

-…hola, pibe(1)…

Nero sintió que se le subía la bilis hasta la garganta… justo cuando estaba pensando en lo tranquila (¿?) que estaba la floresta…  
Como si hubiese estado mimetizado con el medio ambiente hasta ese instante, de entre unos troncos caídos surgió una silueta alta envestida de rojo (raro, como puede mimetizarse alguien que parece un letrero de 'Peligro' ambulante?), un hombre apuesto, pero de mirada ladina, de cabello plateado y ojos celestes. Armado con una masiva espada, se acercó a pasos despreocupados al chico…  
…quien, de inmediato, le apuntó con Blue Rose a la cabeza.  
-No te acerques más, o te haré un agujero para que respire tu cerebro…  
-…haha… tan divertido como de costumbre…

Precisamente, era el famoso e infame cazador de demonios Dante, quien se detuvo en su avance pero dedicó su sonrisa enervante al muchacho, quien parecía a punto de disparar de todas formas, sólo por borrarle esa maldita mueca de la cara.

-A dónde vas, pibe…? No es normal que te aventures por el bosque, a menos que vayas de cacería… -murmuró el adulto.  
-Qué te importa! –le ladró el chico, aún apuntándole.  
-Ohhh, estamos de mal humor, como de costumbre… -sonrió Dante, arqueando una ceja- …aún molesto por la bromita de la otra vez…?  
-…'broma'!! Que intentaras propasarte conmigo no me resulta una broma, sabes!! –gruñó en un peligroso tono de voz Nero, sonrojándose de la rabia.

…uhm, recuerdan que dijimos que había un motivo para que Dante rondara los bosques…? Pues, tal motivo tiene mucho que ver con Nero… aparentemente, el experimentado cazador determinó 'cazar' al chico, no tanto para colgarlo de un muro en su negocio como para atarlo a su cama y enseñarle una amplia gama de perversiones que, por pudor, evitamos enumerar… ahem

Nero dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando el rumor de pasos a su espalda le hizo dar un salto para tornar a encarar al cazador… quien ahora estaba a menos de un paso de distancia. El joven peliplata apoyó el tambor de Blue Rose entre los ojos de Dante, haciendo sonar el martillo amenazadoramente.  
-Apuesto a que vas al Cuartel General, no…? –comentó el mayor, sin sentirse apabullado en lo más mínimo-. Si no vienes a cazar, sin duda que vas para ese lado…  
-…felicitaciones, descubriste América… ahora lárgate y deja de molestarme!!  
-Por qué debería? Adoro molestarte, no hay otra cosa mejor que hacer ahora que estamos tú y yo solo, lejos de cualquier oído humano que pudiese escuchar tus llamadas de auxilio… hehehe… -a Dante le faltaba nada para que de golpe le salieran orejas y cola de lobo…  
-…como si necesitara auxilio para encargarme de un patán depravado como tú… aléjate de mí, o te juro que te abro el tercer ojo en plena frente!

Dante obedeció y se alejó de Nero… un paso.  
-…de todas maneras, no puedes ordenarme que me vaya… este lugar no está dentro de los límites de la ciudad, así que no actúo en contra de la ley paseando por acá… -ronroneó, petulante. Nero resopló y prefirió ignorarlo.  
-Como sea, ahora déjame tranquilo, que tengo algo importante que hacer…  
-Ohhh, otra vez estás de mandadero…? –adivinando una reacción violenta de parte del chico, Dante se apresuró a agregar- …te propongo algo, pibe; una pequeña apuesta amistosa: si ganas, me iré de este lugar y no volveré a molestarte…  
Nero frunció el ceño más pronunciadamente, pero se guardó el insulto que estaba a punto de aflorar- …habla rápido.  
-Ohhh, es algo muy sencillo… una simple carrera hasta el Cuartel General, nada más; si llegas antes que yo, prometo salir del bosque, regresar a mi cuevita y nunca de los nuncas volver a incomodarte… qué te parece?

Nero se dio la libertad de prestar atención al hombre que aún le sonreía como sólo puede hacerlo un lobo (ahá…!); aquello sonaba muy bueno como para ser tan fácil.  
-…y qué si llegas tú primero? –se defendió, intuyendo una trampa.  
Dante le sonrió aún más ampliamente… casi era amenazante, si no fuese por el centelleo lascivo en sus pupilas…  
-…pues, si llego yo primero… -gorjeó, haciendo una pausa llena de significado- …tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor…  
No pasó ni medio segundo antes de que Nero tuviese de nuevo a Blue Rose apuntada a la cabeza del cazador.  
-Ni en tus sueños, pervertido!!

Dante pensó que, a lo mejor, el chico leía la mente…

-…pero si no iba a ser nada malo, nene… -se defendió, alzando las manos en un gesto de inocencia, sus ojos claros brillantes como los de un corderito- …sólo te iba a pedir un beso… un besito chiquitito, qué hay de malo en eso, eh…? No es gran cosa, y no estarías perdiendo nada demasiado grave, o sí…?  
Nero gruñó, pero aunque el rubor y la rabia no se le iban, estaba meditándolo seriamente (ojo con el lobo en piel de cordero, Nero…). No parecía gran cosa, en verdad, y tenía mucho qué ganar en comparación (Jáh, pobre crédulo…).  
-…me llegas a jugar sucio, y te juro que—  
-Pero qué desconfiado eres…!! –estalló el Cazador fingiendo un gesto herido-. Anda, es apenas una inocente apuesta…  
Nero mantuvo el ceño fruncido ante el hombre aquél que se había inclinado para verle mejor a los ojos.  
-Está bien, acepto… si gano, te irás para siempre… y si pierdo…  
Miró para otro lado, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas y odiándose por ello. Dante sonrió ampliamente y se enderezó.  
-Trato hecho entonces…!! –de repente, y sin que pudiera adivinar tal movimiento, el cazador se lanzó de cabeza por el acantilado, hacia un océano de verdor como a 400 metros abajo- …te veo en el cuartel, nene…!!

Nero apenas tuvo chance de verlo desaparecer sin ruido alguno entre las ramas, y resopló.  
-Maldito demente…

Sin perder más tiempo en un segundo pensamiento dirigido al cazador aquél, salió corriendo en la dirección que consideraba más corta, dispuesto a ganar esa apuesta…  
…porque para él era algo más que cuestión de honor… era asunto de vida o muerte… Después de todo, estaría en las garras de aquél hombre si perdía, y NO quería siquiera pensar en ello…!!

Por cierto, para quienes se quedaron pensando en que si Dante tiene alguna chance de ganar, les digo… acaso Dante ganó alguna de las apuestas que hizo en su vida!? Por supuesto que NO tiene chances de ganar… al menos no honestamente (jeje…). Por ello fue que el cazador experimentado, apenas se sumergió en la selva oscura y misteriosa empleó hasta la última gota de Devil Trigger que tenía en su organismo para alcanzar las puertas que comunicaban al temido Bosque de la Confusión: era sencillo perderse en sus caminos hechizados, y la única pista que posibilitaba el avance eran unas esculturas que proyectaban la sombra del sol en el suelo.  
Dante llegó a la primera escultura y la observó con detenimiento… (no les voy a spoilear cómo hay que saber cuál es el camino correcto… los que lo saben, bien por ustedes!! Los que no, aprendan!! XDD) Al entrar en el camino indicado, antes de seguir el sendero, sacó con toda tranquilidad y como por arte de magia una valija de aspecto sospechoso (el Pandora) y la transformó en una potente bazooka de tres cañones…

…bueno, no es necesario decir que la columna que señalaba el camino quedó pulverizada por completo…  
-…jeje, esto me hará ganar tiempo… -gorjeó el cazador, guardando su valija y prosiguiendo a la siguiente fase del bosque- …es tan útil pertrecharse con Devil Arms…

No vamos a comentar lo que hizo el Semidemonio con las otras postas (lo dejamos al pensamiento lógico), pero en todo caso llegó al Cuartel General con tiempo de sobra para cargarse a un ejército de Blancos Angelos en la entrada (curioso, que no estuviera el Capitán…) antes de llegar a la recámara de Su Santidad. Las puertas estaban cerradas y sólo se podían abrir desde el interior (al menos, sin romperlas). Dante golpeó la hoja de madera adornada con elegantes diseños y esperó…  
-…quién es…? –una voz cascada por los años, desde adentro. Dante carraspeó.  
-…ehmm… traigo un mensaje desde Fortuna para el viej—digo, para Su Excelentísima Excelencia, así que si me deja entrar se la daré en mano y todo…  
Una pausa.  
Al cabo la puerta se abrió. Dante sonrió malignamente, Rebellion en mano.  
-Jackpot…

Mientras tanto, el joven cazador Nero estaba maldiciendo en todos los idiomas y dialectos al desgraciado que había destrozado los mojones que señalaban el camino dentro del Bosque de la Confusión (creía saber muy bien quién lo había hecho, en todo caso…), su Devil Bringer centelleando por la rabia y el cansancio al tener que hacer el camino más largo de todos para alcanzar el Cuartel General… por fin saliendo del bosque, tras cruzar el puente y encontrarse con un montón de armaduras vacías de Angelos arrinconadas junto a la puerta, se dirigió a las habitaciones de Sanctus, con ganas de entregarle la dichosa carta y quedar libre para ir a matar a Dante; no se detuvo a pensar que pudo haber llegado antes, enceguecido por su ira momentánea (ya sabemos lo atropellado que puede ser Nero…).

-Hey!! Hay alguien?? –llamó con poca paciencia, golpeando la doble puerta de la recámara. De adentro le llegó un rumor indefinido antes de que una voz le respondiera con dificultad:  
-Si, si, claro que sí… pasa, chic--ehm, hijo mío, pasa, pero deja tus armas en la puerta, por favor…  
-…? –Nero pestañeó- Por qué…?  
-…ahh, cuestiones de seguridad, ya sabes… después de lo de JFK, nadie está seguro en ninguna parte…  
El joven peliplata frunció el ceño, pero dejó a Red Queen y Blue Rose en una mesa junto a la puerta (JÁH, pobre incauto!!); apenas lo había hecho cuando la puerta se abrió para dejarlo entrar a la habitación que ya conocía, ahora con su respectiva cama debajo del alto dosel iluminado en el centro. En el borde del lecho y dándole la espalda, una silueta envestida con ropas sacerdotales tosía escandalosamente.  
-Pasa, pasa, muchacho… acércate un poco más, que no puedo verte…  
"No será porque me está dando la espalda?" pensó Nero con cierto cinismo, pero se acercó a pasos cuidados; la iluminación en aquél lugar era muy escasa, apenas podía discernir las siluetas.  
-...ehm, le traigo una carta de Kyrie, ella va a aceptar ser la Diva en el festival de la Espada, dice…  
-…la qué…? –el cuerpo volvió a convulsionarse con una tos más fuerte que la anterior- …ahhh, ah, si, si, claro, eso… ehm, bueno, ven acá y dale la carta a este pobre viejo que apenas si se puede tener en pie…  
Nero avanzó otro par de pasos.  
-…por qué está este lugar tan oscuro…?  
-…ahhh, es que ando mal de la vista y la luz brillante lastima mis ojos…  
Nero avanzó otros pasos.  
-…por qué no hay guardias…?  
-…ps, porqueee… tenían otra cosa que hacer, y los mandé a cumplir sus trabajos, eso…!  
Nero ya estaba casi junto a la cama, observando el perfil encorvado en el borde del lecho. En ese instante, la puerta de la recámara se cerró con un estampido.  
El chico se sobresaltó, deseando instintivamente sentir a sus armas en sus manos.  
-…y por qué se cerró la puerta??  
-…

La silueta se incorporó del lecho… y sólo entonces notó Nero lo ALTA que era… demasiado alta como para tratarse del viejo Sanctus…  
La voz profunda resonó de golpe, como una sentencia:

-…para que no puedas escapar… nene.

Apenas segundos después de eso, la túnica blanca fue arrojada a un lado con un pase de toreo y Dante emergió ante Nero, sonriendo con un aire de triunfo y sosteniendo una rosa entre sus dientes (si, ya sé… pero bueno, le queda sexy XD). El joven se le quedó mirando con ojos demasiado abiertos, no sabiendo si sentirse atrapado, confundido, enfurecido o si empezar a temer por su integridad física.  
-Estás en el horno(2), nene… gané!!

-…y ahora, si mal no recuerdo… -la voz del Cazador se tornó un ronroneo peligroso- …me debes algo…

De inmediato Nero echó mano a Red Queen… o ésa fue su intensión, al menos. Recordó que estaba desarmado, incomunicado y (lo peor de todo) encerrado en una habitación sin salidas auxiliares, y con aquél hombre!! Empalideciendo, dio un paso atrás, tan apabullado que ni atinó a emplear su Devil Bringer…  
…Dante dio un paso hacia delante, sin dejar de sonreír con ese aire lobuno, jugueteando con la rosa entre sus dedos…  
Nero dio otro paso atrás… Dante avanzó… Nero retrocedió… y así, hasta que el chico se quedó literalmente 'entre la espada y la pared'…

-N-no te atrevas--¡!

Demasiado tarde. Los brazos poderosos del Hombre de Rojo estaban apoyados a cada lado de sus hombros, encasillándolo en un espacio DEMASIADO pequeño; los ojos de Dante parecían centellear con lascivia sobrenatural y su sonrisa mostraba aquellos colmillos que parecían dispuestos a cebarse en la carne tierna del muchacho a su merced…  
…o al menos en sus labios…

-…pero lo prometiste… prometiste que si ganaba esta apuesta me darías un beso… -ronroneó, con un aire triunfal, disfrutando el ver aquél rostro enfurecido teñirse rápidamente de un escarlata profundo por la ira y la vergüenza- …ahora voy a cobrarme lo que me debes, nene…  
Se inclinó de golpe hacia Nero, pero éste lo esquivó arrodillándose y pasando entre las piernas de Dante, trastrabillando de nuevo hasta ponerse en pie; el Cazador se dio vuelta lentamente, sonriendo ante la obstinación de su presa… mejor, le gustaba cuando se resistía…  
-…hiciste trampa!! –jadeó Nero, retrocediendo sin ver exactamente hacia dónde. Dante sí lo veía y empezó a avanzar hacia él paso a paso.  
-…no, para nada… en la Guerra y en el Amor todo se vale, o no…? –comentó con un aire inocente que se veía terriblemente falso en él- …apenas tomé unos atajos, nada más…  
-…DESTRUISTE LOS INDICADORES DEL BOSQUE DE LA CONFUSIÓN!!  
-…yoooo…?! –apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho en actitud cándida, aparentando sentirse ofendido- …me crees capaz de algo así con tal de ganarte una apuesta, nene…?  
-SI!! –Nero retrocedió un par de pasos más, pero chocó contra algo en su camino y cayó hacia atrás… no se había recuperado aún, cuando sintió un peso excesivo lanzarse sobre él, inmovilizándolo al sujetar su brazo y su Devil Bringer.

-…qué suerte que estaba la cama en tu camino, nene, o te hubieras lastimado la espalda… -rió maliciosamente Dante, observando el gesto de rabia e impotencia en aquellos rasgos juveniles.  
-QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!! PERVERTIDO, VOY A HACERTE PAGAR POR TODO ESTO, CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO NO QUEDARÁ NI PARA HACER SOUVENIRS, VOY A HACERTE POLV--¡!

Y ya no pudo seguir con su sarta de amenazas, ya que su boca fue finalmente reclamada por la del Cazador experimentado; silenciado de repente, abrió sus ojos enormes contemplando a Dante más cerca de lo que jamás imaginó que lo tendría, saboreándolo de una manera atrevida, arrancándole el aliento y la cordura con aquél contacto caliente. Incapaz de soltarse, emitió un gemido ahogado de protesta, recibiendo otro de placer a cambio. Su Devil Bringer resplandeció con la fuerza prestada por aquello que consideraba poco menos que un insulto y empezó a empujar, intentando girar la cabeza y suspender ese beso pecaminoso… pero Dante ejerció más presión, asfixiándolo, debilitándolo hasta el punto en que los ímpetus abandonaron por completo a Nero y dejó de resistirse, el rubor en su rostro incrementándose hasta dejarlo tan rojo como el sobretodo de cuero de su ofensor…

Luego de lo que parecieron eternidades para el chico, Dante se apartó de él, jadeando y relamiéndose de puro gusto; Nero recibió con agradecimiento el aire de nuevo en sus pulmones, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho y que su rostro le quemaba como nunca. Pero la sensación de desvanecimiento que rondaba su cerebro desapareció de golpe al percibir que aquellas manos soltaban sus muñecas…  
…y empezaban a desprenderle su chaleco.

-QU—QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!! –de nuevo, quién sabe de dónde, las energías volvieron a sus miembros y empezó a pelear contra ese hombre antes que continuara haciendo lo-que-sea-que-estuviera-planeando-hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya su chaqueta negra volaba a un lado y su chaleco rojo era literalmente arrancado de su cuerpo… la remera negra, última prenda sobre su torso, fue directamente rasgada en tiras- …!!  
-…mmmhhhhh, yeah baby… -ronroneó el adulto, devorando a su presa con los ojos y relamiéndose- …te ves exquisito… voy a darme un verdadero banquete contigo…

Si Nero hubiera tenido un poco menos de amor propio, hubiera chillado. Pero siendo el cabeza dura que era, mostró los dientes y lanzó un puñetazo vía Devil Bringer… para terminar de nuevo sometido contra la cama, agitado, furioso y sonrojado. Dante se inclinó sobre su indefensa víctima, aspirando profundamente el perfume caliente que exudaba su piel, y emitió un gruñido de apreciación.  
-…d-desgraciado… -alcanzó de repente a jadear el pobre chico, sintiendo que estaba dándose finalmente por vencido- …dijiste que sólo un beso…  
-…ya lo sé… pero esto son los 'bonuses', nene…

Dante subió de nuevo, sus labios rozando la piel de esa garganta hasta su barbilla… y más arriba… hasta llegar a sus labios… y--

(…ay… no debería… n-no debería…seguir…!! P-pero… el smut es… es…-- KYAAAA!! NO, NO PUEDO HACERLE ESO A NERO!!)

…y ENTONCES, la puerta doble de la recámara se abrió con un potente estallido, volando las hojas de madera a ambos lados y casi siendo arrancadas de sus goznes.  
-SU EXCELENCIA!! –rugió una voz retumbante, y de golpe un ejército de Biancos Angelos se abalanzó por la entrada, encabezados por el Comandante de los Caballeros Sagrados de la Orden de la Espada, Jefe de Nero y Hermano Mayor de Kyrie (aunque las últimas partes no entran en su rango, en verdad), o sea, Credo. Alzando su espada en alto, el elegante Caballero de más alta jerarquía (y muy sobrio estilo de peinado, debo agregar) tardó unos cuantos segundos en entender lo que estaba viendo: Nero, medio desnudo, tirado en la cama y siendo sujetado por las muñecas por el Cazador Dante, ambos quienes a su vez le miraban con el gesto típico de gente atrapada 'con las manos en la masa'…

…tras eso, hubo como 30 segundos del más incómodo silencio…

…y finalmente…

-…uh… vinieron a mirar? –la voz de Dante- …y luego dicen que el pervertido soy yo…!

Y entonces, la Hecatombe, la Debacle total… una seguidilla de hechos bochornosos (sí, MÁS todavía), involucrando mayormente a Dante riendo a carcajadas tratando de escapar de las lanzas de los Biancos Angelos (y lográndolo con éxito), a Credo lanzando órdenes a tope de pulmón (del tipo: FUSÍLENLO!!), a Nero intentando volver a ponerse sus ropas (como podía…) para luego lanzarse por la puerta persiguiendo a Dante con Red Queen al MÁXIMO de Exceed y dispuesto a triturar sin remordimiento alguno al Cazador fugitivo, quien si sabía lo que le convenía se mudaría de continente…

…en todo caso, no volverían a ver al Cazador Dante en los alrededores de Fortuna por muuuuuucho tiempo… Nero volvió a su vida normal (es decir, todo lo normal que podía), luego de pedirle a Credo su palabra de honor de que no contaría NI UNA PALABRA de lo sucedido a Kyrie (como si Credo fuera un chismoso, jáh!!…). Pero sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo sucedido y del atrevimiento del infame Hombre de Rojo, el joven peliplateado Nero no podía evitar a veces rememorar ese beso, rozar sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos… y sonrojarse… (aaawwww…).

Y colorín colorad--

…ah, esperen un segundo… estoy casi segura de que me olvidé de algo…

#

En la Recámara del Cuartel General, y lejos de los oídos de los soldados, unos golpes discretos que provenían de un ropero apenas se hacían oír…

-…ehm… será que alguien me puede sacar de aquí…?

**FIN!!**

(1)Pibe: muchacho, chico (en dialecto Rioplatense)

(2)Estar en el horno: estar en problemas, estar atrapado.

Gracias por leer, y dejen sus comentarios!!


End file.
